


It's Resolute For A Reason

by reinadefuego



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Kathryn's been missing her fiancée for the past week, so Regina arranges for Rapunzel and Kathryn to meet in the Oval.





	

It's not at all suspicious when Rapunzel is screened then led straight to the Oval Office while still wearing her fluoro pink wetsuit. Kathryn's fellow Secret Service agents are used to it by now, and it's almost commonplace since they became _officially_ engaged.

Regina's made sure the curtains are heavy enough to block out the light, and as far as her personal secretary's concerned, she's got an hour long meeting starting in five minutes.

"You owe me," Regina says, giving Kathryn her usual 'you'll be indebted to me for the next six months' look. Kathryn's only ever asked for this favour twice, and hell, why not? They both know the desk is clean.

"Yes, Madam President."

Rapunzel's blown out afro is still damp from her shower, but the salt's washed out and she smells of coconut and frangipani. The wetsuit hugs her curves and holds Kathryn's complete attention, her girlfriend enthralled by the sheer sight of her post practise.

"Ma'am, can I get you anything to drink?" Kathryn says, beginning to undo her jacket.

"No, thanks. Are you hungry?"

Kathryn smiles and watches Rapunzel slide the zipper down. As always, the Resolute desk will hold up to its name.

"Starving."


End file.
